Crystal Globe Prison
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: They were innocent before Orochimaru came and stained their hands. They were pure before love made them the happiest sinners. But now their life together is being threatened, and they can only save it in the Crystal Globe Prison. NejiSasu
1. Hiding Behind the Masks

**Konnichi Wa!**

**This is my second Naruto Fanfic – once more a continuing chapter fic.**

**I published this on the same day I published my first – The Eighth Celestial Warrior – check it out after this if you want to. **

**Warning – Smut in other chapters, definitely some yaoi – it's a SasuNeji fic after all… and a lot of cursing. And I mean A LOT!**

**So if you don't like that stuff, don't send me any flamers about it – you shouldn't be reading it in the first place. **

**I hope you like it everyone! Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

**Masashi – DDB, how many times must we go through this?**

**- looks around uncertainly – but it's only the second time…**

**Masashi – JUST SAY IT, DAMN YOU! OR THE DEAL IS OFF!**

**- WAH! OKAY! OKAY! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! JUST THIS FAN FICTION! – looks back to Masashi – Can I have Sasuke and Gaara and Kakashi now?**

**- The three mentioned walk in – What's this about us?**

**- smiles at them – Oh, Masashi-san said I could have ALL three of you for a month if I said I didn't own Naruto!**

**- Sasuke and Gaara pale. Kakashi grins insanely. – Wonderful DDB. What do we do first?**

**- beams at Kakashi – we go get some food, and then we watch Neji and Sasuke make out on the couch!**

**- Sasuke stares at writer. Gaara stares at Sasuke. Kakashi chuckles evilly. - **

**Sasuke – but I thought you said it was just I, Gaara and Kakashi! Where does Neji come in? **

**- smiles at Sasuke – Neji heard you were coming over, so he volunteered to come spend the month with me too. – Sasuke's jaw drops while Gaara sniggers. – writer looks over at Gaara – Oh, and Gaara? Yeah, don't laugh – Naruto's coming over here to screw you as we speak. – Kakashi rubs his hands together evilly while Gaara goes even paler. - **

**Kakashi – so I trust you have a video camera?**

**- grins at Kakashi – You know it! And I got TWENTY clean rolls of film!**

**Sasuke and Gaara – TWENTY! **

**- smiles at the two – Yep! Twenty! And I expect all of them full to bursting, otherwise I'll make BOTH of you screw Anko in one of my fanfics! – Sasuke and Gaara look at each other, eyes wide - - Kakashi claps writer on the back - **

**Kakashi – you have been the perfect student.**

**- bows – Thank you, so-damn-hot-and-perverted-teacher-Kakashi. **

**- Sasuke and Gaara look at each other and wish they had the guts to kill themselves. –**

**So that's my disclaimer. I was a little high when I wrote that… - sweat drop – oh well, on wid de FIC!**

**Crystal Globe Prison**

**Chapter One – Hiding Behind the Masks**

"Sasuke." His name was breathed softly. "Sasuke, it's time to get up." A hand was pushed into the other's face in response.

"N – go 'way. Five more…" He went to sleep again. The other surveyed his closed eyes.

"Sasuke," he persisted, shaking him. "C'mon. Get up or we'll be late."

"N-way," came the mumbled, half-conscious reply. "Well just run then." The other glared at Sasuke. He was patient – sure – but being 'patient' with the bedamned Uchiha was worthless.

His hand snaked around Sasuke's back, and with a long, sure finger, pressed a pressure point.

The Uchiha was up with a yelp, and the other caught his head before their skulls cracked together. The Uchiha glared at him, now fully awake.

"Neji!" He spat. "Dammit, why the hell did you do that?" Neji surveyed him.

"Because you wouldn't get your ass up! Now hurry or we'll be late!" Grumbling, Sasuke complied.

They left the apartment, toast in hand.

"So where's this place again?' He asked, nibbling on his toast. He was never much of a breakfast person. Neji glanced at the address as they began walking. A few minutes passed before he replied.

"Not that far – the complex is supposed to be huge – there's no way we could miss it." Sasuke – who was looking at the map from over Neji's shoulder – tripped over something imaginary and fell forwards, slamming his forehead against a cement sign with an audible crack. Neji gasped.

"Sasuke!" He kneeled down beside the other, who was on his knees and holding his head. Sasuke glared at him.

"Baka!" The other snapped, a hand on his throbbing forehead. "It's Sanaku in public!" Neji cursed silently – he had forgotten. But he couldn't help but smirk – the first thing out of the Uchiha's mouth wasn't an 'ouch'. It was a fuckin' insult and criticism.

"Sorry… Sanaku." The name felt foreign on his tongue as he helped the other up. "Are you alright?" Sasuke shrugged him away, a hand still on his pounding forehead.

"Stupid Goddamn sign!" He hissed, kicking the cement with the bottom of his foot. Neji read the sign.

"Uh… Sanaku?"

"What!" Sasuke spat. Neji looked up.

"I think we're here." Sasuke's gaze followed Neji's to the colossal building, stating proudly, _"Konoha University"_ in huge golden letters on the main building's face. They could only stare for a moment.

"I feel small," Sasuke commented.

"Hn," Neji replied. Sasuke looked at him.

"C'mon, Tetsunoro." He said Neji's false name with a smirk. "Let's go – masks up." Neji nodded, and the walked up the stairs towards the huge glass doors.

"Everyone!" The professor called to the class. "We have two new students today! They're new to town, so please welcome them warmly." He motioned with a hand and the two boys came into the room. "Please meet Sanaku Poanah and Tetsunoro Norimoshi." Sasuke cast Neji a quick glance.

_Time to act… Tetsunoro. _The other nodded a fraction of an inch.

_Yes… Sanaku. _

There were murmurs in the class as the two forced themselves to smile warmly.

"Hello everyone!" Sasuke cooed, wanting to gag. "It's nice to meet you!"

"It's very nice to meet you all," Neji chirped happily, fighting to keep his smile a smile and not a sneer. There were scattered 'hi's and greetings. Sasuke and Neji knew the other detested this.

_I hate Orochimaru. _They thought in unison, nervous smiles on their faces.

The professor smiled at them.

"So Sanaku, Tetsunoro – tell us about yourselves." Sasuke laughed, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Do we have to? I'm never good when it comes to speeches!"

"It doesn't have to be a speech – just a thing or two about you – your hobbies, likes, dislikes, hopes, nothing in particular." Neji saw the fist at Sasuke's side clench, and knew Sasuke was fighting against strangling the poor bastard. He took a step forward.

'Here Sensei – I'll go first," he offered quickly. Sasuke glanced at him and smiled. Inner Neji sighed in relief. On the outside, he smiled widely. _Dammit, my jaw HURTS! _"I am Tetsunoro Norimoshi, and I just transferred to this University. I like listening to the rain, taking long walks in the park, and reading non-fiction." The professor nodded.

"Very well. Sanaku, your turn." Inner Neji sweat-dropped. _That man just doesn't know when to quit!_

_God give me the strength not to rip this TEME limb from limb! _Inner Sasuke raged. On the outside, he pouted.

"But Sensei! I'm always so nervous in front of new people! I'll completely embarrass myself! Surely you understand!" His voice had turned into a soft whine, and his finger had twisted around a loose, black bang, his face becoming one of the cutely distressed, his cheeks faintly flushed. Inner Neji blushed ferociously. _God – he's made for me fall for him all over again! _

His inward blush was reflected on the professor's face.

"Alright Sanaku – alright! You don't have to share anything about yourself!' Sasuke gave him a happy, slightly flirtatious smile.

"Thank you so much Sensei! God bless!" He bowed slightly. The professor stuttered something incoherent, and cleaned his glasses. Sasuke and Neji glanced at each other.

_Why can't you always be like that? _Neji asked through the glance. Sasuke's eyes turned sharp.

_Shut up or I'll kill you too. _His eyes threatened. Neji's eyes became mocking.

_No you wouldn't – you LOVE me too much. _Sasuke looked away.

_Shut up. _Neji stifled a laugh, and Sasuke shot him a dark look.

"Alright Tetsunoro, Sanaku," the professor managed to gasp out. "You will be taking seats next to Temari and Kanakuro. You two raise your hands."

They did. The two siblings were on the opposite sides of the room.

Sasuke and Neji flicked their eyes at each other before moving, Sasuke taking a seat next to Kanakuro and Neji Temari.

"Hey there," Kanakuro greeted as Sasuke neared. "The name's Sebaku no Kankuro." Sasuke forced himself to smile broadly.

"Poanah Sanaku. Nice to meet you," he replied before taking a seat. Kankuro surveyed him silently. Sasuke sat with his hands in his lap, fidgeting nervously. Sasuke would have ignored Kankuro's gaze, but Sanaku wouldn't have. No – the bastard just would have blushed underneath the gaze, so he made his cheeks turn a faint red. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Murmurs about his looks broke throughout the girls, and a few more moments passed. He smiled nervously at Kankuro, sweat-dropping.

"Um… excuse me… but… why are you… staring at me?" _And what the hell is with the paint job? You some sorta fucked up clown? _Kankuro smirked.

"You know, you look a lot like a girl." Sasuke was at a loss for words at the moment. _And you look like an idiot who got into a fight with a fuckin' paintbrush and lost! Say that again, you asshole! _His nervous smile widened. _Awe, dammit – suck it up Uchiha! Don't blow it! _

"Oh really? Wow, I didn't know. No one's ever say that to me before." _And you better not say it again, you little clown-faced punk! _Kankuro's smirk widened.

"You even sound like one, too." Sasuke's knuckles clenched in his lap. _Who does this jackass think he is? _

"Wow…" he forced himself to say. "I never noticed…"

It was then he realized that Kankuro was much closer to him than he remembered. He felt himself turn red and he tried to shy away as Kankuro stared at him intensely.

"Yep, definitely a pretty boy. Are you sure you're a guy?" He set his hand on Sasuke's chest and patted it for good measure. Sasuke crushed the tempting urge to reach up and shatter all the bones in that clown bastard's hand. _Neji, Goddamn you, HELP ME! _

He began to shake. He hope it looked like it was from nervousness. His face flushed.

"Please stop…" he murmured. Kankuro grinned at him.

"You're cute – waddya say we go do somethin together after school?" Sasuke's nails dug into his palm. _What kind of fucked up question is THAT, you jackass? I swear to God – you're so DEAD after this is all over! You're lucky I can't KILL you now! _

"How can you possibly have the guts to ask me that after you insult me?" He asked the other. "That's cruel Sebaku-san." Kankuro's arm snaked itself around Sasuke's shoulder. His blush deepened.

"I'm just like that. C'mon – you MUST be free afterwards." Sasuke raised a hand and set it on the inside of Kankuro's shoulder, pushing him gently.

"No – really – it's true! I'm busy today! I'm sorry!" _Now get your fuckin' clown arm off me or I'm gonna crack it in TWO! _Kankuro grinned widely, pulling Sasuke closer. Sasuke looked up at him – at his clothed but still vulnerable throat, fighting the overpowering, tempting urge to reach up and snap the bastard's neck in half.

Something slapped Kankuro in the head. He winced and took his arm from Sasuke.

"Hey, what was that?" Sasuke leaned over and breathed a huge sigh of relief. When he straightened, Kankuro was glaring at the table. "Stupid Gaara," he muttered. Sasuke blinked and looked down at the table.

_**Knock it off Kankuro.** _That was the message written in sand on the table built for two. Sasuke blinked.

"Wha…? Sand?" He asked. He looked up.

A boy with blood red hair was looking their way, his eyes having a dark, thick outline and being a deep jade. Sasuke blinked. _The guy doesn't have any eyebrows… _

"Who's that?" He asked a pissed-off Kankuro.

"That's my little brother – Gaara." Sasuke blinked again, then looked back at Gaara.

"Gaara?" He murmured. "Sebaku no Gaara. Of the desert…" he smiled. "That's a nice name." He made eye contact with Gaara, and nodded to him. _Thank you Sebaku no Gaara. _Gaara nodded back and turned to the professor. The sand slid off the table and down to the floor. "Your brother's cool," he told Kankuro, reminding himself to keep acting. "A little creepy… but cool." Kankuro 'hmph'ed and looked away.

"Sanaku?" He blinked.

"Ah – yes Sensei?"

"Can you tell us the answer to the problem on the board?" Sasuke made a little 'huh' sound and looked at the board behind the professor. The long, complicated problem would have taken at least ten minutes with pencil and paper, but Sasuke solved it in his head in less than two.

"X is 3," he answered. "The angles are 10, 22 3/7, and 15 5/14!" The class murmured amongst themselves.

"_Wow – he solved it so fast!"_

"_Yeah – he's really smart!"_

"_He didn't even write it out!"_

"_Amazing!" _Sasuke pretended to be immune to the praise, sitting down as if nothing had happened. The professor cleared his throat.

"Very good Sanaku! Tetsunoro, your turn! Second question!" Neji stood up, answering a question of equal difficulty. Unlike Sasuke, however, he had worked it out on paper.

"The answer is 6," he replied coolly. "X squared is 77 and y squared is 101." Murmurs broke out again.

"_Wow – he's so cool!"_

"_I saw him working on the problem – he was so fast!"_

"_Yeah – and he's so good looking! Both of them are!" _

"_I'll say!"_

"Settle down everyone! Settle down!" The professor called, slapping his pointer against the table. "Very good Tetsunoro – excellent! You know your stuff!" Neji simply nodded, staying seated. Kankuro nudged Sasuke.

"Both of you are so smart!" He murmured. "How do you do it?" Sasuke blinked.

"How do I do it?" He thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know – the problem wasn't that bad." _It's because I'm SMART, you dumb ass clown!_

Nothing else happened that period.

**End Chapter One – Hiding Behind the Masks**

**Okay, let me explain. Neji and Sasuke are ninja, but not of the leaf village. They are ANBU ninja of sound, and are on a mission from Orochimaru. Survive within a crystal globe illusion for an entire college school year without anyone discovering their secret. If they don't, then something bad happens that I can't tell you right now! – shrugs apologetically – Kankuro and his siblings are real, but the Kankuro and siblings Neji and Sasuke react with aren't the real thing – but just illusions inside this crystal globe prison. So… to put it bluntly… Neji and Sasuke have been transported into this crystal globe version of Konoha – pretty freaky, right?**

**Thank you for reading through all of that – when I started writing this I wasn't really sure of the storyline myself, so forgive me if it's a little shaky. **

**I love all my reviewers! Good criticism makes my writer's block shatter under the strain of praise!**

**I'll try to update tomorrow – it depends on if I'm dead or not. – chills go through the room – pray for me.**

**Gaara, who is tired from being screwed by Naruto – yeah, bye.**

**Sasuke, who is out of breath and shirtless from making out with Neji – good riddance. Get outta here! But steal that tape from Kakashi before you go!**

**Kakashi, who is grinning from ear to ear with rolls and rolls of used film by his side ready to be watched again and again – Don't you mean THOSE tapes, Sasuke? - looks to people - yeah – bye! Have a good life, and come back soon!**

**The All-Powerful Writer – Yeah! Bye! Don't die!**

**I look forward to all of the reviews!**

**Ja Ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	2. Faking the Story

**Konnichi wa everyone!**

**I'm sorry if this is a couple days late. My mum screwed up our Internet connection XP and we had to get it fixed.**

**Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, GOMEN! God, this is so late! I'm so sorry! To make up for it I'm going to put out chpt 3 of the Eight Celestial Warrior. Forgive me, okay?**

**I'm alternating between my two stories – The Eighth Celestial Warrior, and this one. That's my way of evening things out!**

**Warning – gay makeout scene in this chapter. SasuNeji/ NejiSasu. Don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer – Kakashi is way too hot for me to own him – if I was Masashi I swear I'd go insane because Kakashi and Sasuke and Gaara are so DAMN hot! I love 'em! Damn… Masashi is so lucky…**

**Well, here's the second chapter – hope you like it. It might be kinda short though…**

**Crystal Globe Prison **

**Chapter Two – Faking the Story**

Sasuke bolted out of that room as soon as the bell rang, disappearing with Neji in tow before Kankuro could try anything.

"This sucks!" He complained once they were alone and outside in the grass, heading towards their next class. "I have a gay, perverted clown for a table mate!" Neji answered with a grunt, looking the opposite way and glowering. Sasuke recognized the look. It didn't come often, which was amazing – considering what Sasuke was among both male and female populace – but when it DID show, Sasuke always ate it up greedily. He cupped Neji's jaw with his left hand and turned it to face him. Sasuke had to look up slightly – Neji was taller than him by about an inch. "Oh, _Neji_…" Sasuke said his name slow and tantalizing as he moved Neji's jaw. "Dear, dear – don't tell me you're _JEALOUS_." Neji blushed and pulled out of Sasuke's grip, looking away. Sasuke grinned at his back.

"Don't be so clumsy," Neji criticized stiffly, the heat of Sasuke's breath still lingering on his cheek. "We're still in public – I'm Tetsunoro, okay?" Sasuke merely looked at him for a moment, and then gave him one of those rare, genuine smiles.

"You worry too much Neji," he said simply, walking forward and gently touching Neji's shoulder. He drifted a little closer. "There is only one that I see." Neji could feel his breath on his mouth. The other got closer. Neji began to close his eyes, relishing the sweetness of Sasuke's breath.

"Sasuke…"

"OH POANAH-KUN!" They tore away from each other and turned their backs to the other, their hearts pounding and face red.

_Dammit, that was too close. _They then both cursed at whoever had yelled. _Damn them – it was startin' to get good! _

"Hey! Poanah-kun!" Sasuke forced a smile onto his face and turned.

"Oh! Hello… Sebaku…san…" he opened his eyes to see Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari headed towards them, Kankuro in the front. He was the one who had yelled. He waved to them when he saw Sasuke looking.

"Hey! Where you headed?" Sasuke blinked and pulled out his schedule.

"Photography," he replied. Neji glanced at the paper.

"Sanaku?" He looked up.

"Hn?"

"That's MY schedule." Sasuke blinked and stared at the paper, searching for a name. When he found it, he chuckled nervously, giving the paper to Neji with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oops! Sorry!" He rummaged through his pocket and got another paper. "Oh! This is mine! Let's see here… Ah! Technology four!" Kankuro grinned.

"Really? With who?" Sasuke blinked.

"Hatake Kakashi," he replied. Kankuro's grin widened.

"Well, ain't THAT swell? We're in the same class together!" Sasuke laughed with him as he imaged Neji's Inner self raging. _Oh God, I'm gonna die. _

"Yes Kankuro, but don't forget…" Sasuke blinked as Gaara spoke. "I'M in that class too.' Temari sighed.

"We haven't forgotten Gaara – just don't kill each other, okay?" Her siblings didn't answer, and she looked at Sasuke. She walked forward and stretched out a hand.

"Hey – the name's Temari. I'm sorry for my annoying big brother." Sasuke quickly processed this information. He shook her hand, smiling.

"Sanaku Poanah – and that's quite alright. So you're the middle child?" Temari grinned.

"That's right! I have to take care of both of them!" Sasuke smiled and laughed, and Neji watched him, amused. _The smile and laugh are fake. I know that – they're not real, but nonetheless… _He almost grinned. _They look good on him – it's as if the entire air around him brightens for that short time. _Then he fought from squealing. _Kawaii! He's so cute! _

"Tetsunoro-san? Tetsunoro!"

"Hn?" He blinked, looking down at Sasuke.

"You'd better get to class Tetsunoro – I wouldn't want you to be late." Neji blinked.

"And what about you?" Sasuke flashed him a smile, and Neji felt his insides shift and slide. Fake or not, that smile made him melt on the inside.

"Don't worry – Sebaku-san and Sebaku-sama are taking me. I'll be fine. Sebaku-chan has photography too though," he added, meaning Temari. "She'll show you where it is." Sasuke's eyes suddenly narrowed and turned sharp. _And don't worry. _His eyes added. _I can take care of THAT jackass!_ Neji surveyed him for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay then. Be careful Sanaku!" He turned to leave. "Don't blow anything up now, okay?" Sasuke put his hands on his hips as he glared at Neji's back, a scowl on his face.

"Haha – very funny Tetsunoro!" Neji laughed over his shoulder, and Sasuke turned and walked with Gaara and Kankuro back up to the university.

  

"So where did you transfer from Sanaku?" Kankuro asked as they drew plans for a miniature steel bridge. Sasuke looked up.

"Oh, I came from a private school. My parents died, and no one wanted to pay for such an expensive school, so I got transferred. Gaara looked at him.

"Both your parents died?" He asked. Sasuke forced a smile.

"Well, they're dead to me. My brother is too."

"Wait – they're dead TO you – so they're alive?" Kankuro asked. Sasuke nodded, still smiling.

"Yes – but for some reason they disowned me. My brother convinced them to do it." He looked down. "They made up all this stuff about how I was such a horrible son – there was no way I could defend myself in court. Tetsunoro offered to help me out – and we became roommates. He's a writer – been one since he was fourteen. We've been living as roommates for nearly six years." Kankuro and Gaara were silent. Sasuke adopted that adorably distressed look.

"Did I say something wrong…?"

"NO! YOU DIDN'T! DON'T WORRY!" They both yelled, sweat-dropping in unison. Sasuke sighed, a peaceful look on his face.

"Yay!" He murmured happily, returning to his work. _Yeah losers – suck it up, hook, line, and sinker! _Kankuro and Gaara merely looked at each other, but said nothing.

Poor Sanaku… 

  

**- End of Day –**

"Ah, God I'm tired." Sasuke collapsed onto the couch. "That Kankuro is such a bastard!" Neji smiled and sat down next to him.

"But it's over – we're alive." Sasuke didn't reply for a moment, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't WANNA act like that for the rest of the school year! I'll go insane! Already my jaw hurts from smiling so damn much!" Neji looked at him.

"But you look so much better when you smile."

"Shut up."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I mean it – you look better when you smile."

"And _I_ mean it – SHUT – UP."

"No really! I know the smiles are fake Sasuke!" Neji said a little louder than he intended. "I know they were fake, but they make you look so much happier!" Sasuke glared at him.

"And?" Neji could only look at him for a moment. Then he shook his head and turned away. _Damn Uchihas are so dense._

"Hn – never mind – forget it." He stood and began to walk away.

"Why the hell do you think I can do that?" Sasuke grabbed his wrist and yanked the older ninja back down to the couch next to him. He pushed Neji onto his back, rising on top of the other. Neji blinked.

"Sasuke?" He glared at Neji.

"What IS this I'm hearing Neji? You like me when I smile – so what? Don't you think I know that?" Neji blinked again.

"Sasuke, I –"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't WANT to smile for others – no matter how much better I look?" Sasuke leaned his head down closer to Neji's. "Did you ever think that maybe the reason I don't smile for others is because I'm saving the expression for only ONE person in particular? And the fact that it makes me absolutely sick whenever I have to do it for someone else other than this person?" Neji blinked and his eyes turned soft.

"Then do it. Smile." Sasuke smirked, drawing back.

"Whoever said that person was YOU?" He asked, allowing Neji to sit up. Neji returned the smirk, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"You did," he breathed. Sasuke – as asked of – smiled at him.

"Good job," he murmured, allowing Neji to overtake him and he pushed Sasuke into the couch.

Neji was on him in an instant, their mouths connected with intense heat, their hands trailing along bare skin and itching to remove the clothes separating them. Neji could feel Sasuke's smirk against his lips.

"Stupid Neji," he muttered with a small laugh when they pulled away for a breath. Neji couldn't help but grin, and he longed to strip Sasuke bare – to drown in his scent. Sasuke could feel it in the way he moved. "What're you waiting for?" He breathed hotly into Neji's ear. Neji shivered and caressed his throat, and Sasuke's shirt disappeared. Neji's followed quickly. He attacked Sasuke's bare throat and shoulders, never failing to silently marvel at the smoothness of the skin, the strength and firmness of the muscles. This living symbol of physical perfection was his – out of all the people chasing after Sasuke's heart, the heartthrob chose him – Neji – another male – regardless of sexuality – to give his heart and his body to. It made Neji's chest swell just thinking about it.

His tongue met Sasuke's again, and Sasuke's hands went expertly down Neji's back, caressing him and making chills course through the older ninja as he felt Sasuke's thumbs hook under the waistline of his pants and begin to teasingly pull them down. Neji moaned into the other's mouth.

"Sasuke –"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"HELLO? POANAH-KUN! NORIMOSHI-SAN?"

**End of Chapter Two – Faking the Story**

**Heeheehee – how'd you like the ending? No – they're not going to DO IT _yet_. I'm gonna tease you a little bit! – just for fun people, don't kill me! – If you kill me I can't update.**

**I'm sorry – again – that this came so late! I'm going to write chapter 3 of The 8th Celest. Warrior now, but it's kinda late, so forgive me if I can't post it until tomorrow!**

**So who's the interrupter? Send me your guesses through your reviews! I won't post the next chapter unless you do it! XD**

**I love you and all the reviews you're NO DOUBT going to send me! **

**Until next time!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	3. Unappreciated Visitors

**Konnichi wa!**

**-sighs- Man, ya'll are slow!**

**It took you nearly two months to finally get around to guessing who the interrupter was! I was afraid I'd have to discontinue the story! –whines-**

**But thankfully, there were people who saved my story from that horrible fate!**

**_Bitenshi – _for reviewing! She was my very first reviewer for this story – and having the person that wrote _Dirty Legends _–(a wonderfully hilarious SasuNejiSasu – ya'll have got to read it!) – review my story and compliment it so, is an honor!**

**Wow… I sounded like Lee just then… -shudders-**

**_Yaoifanaticsuprem_ – you are the best! It's wonderful that you think my stories are so great! That means so much!**

**And _Kyki _– another writer who appreciates the story! Thank you so much! **

**And thank you to the last two – they are also loyal reviewers of my other stories, and I'm glad I can make them happy! **

**Even though _Bitenshi _didn't guess who the interrupter was, the last two did. **

**Well, here is Chapter three!**

**Oh! Yeah! The disclaimer!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. **

**There!**

**AND IF MURDER WAS LEGAL I WOULD TOTALLY GET RID OF MASASHI SO THAT NARUTO WOULD BECOME MINE!!!!!**

**-sweatdrop- hehe. Don't know where that came from. –averts eyes and sweatdrops again-**

**-clears throat- well! On with the fic!**

**And thank you to those who reviewed! You are wonderful!**

**Crystal Globe Prison**

**Chapter Three – Unappreciated Visitors**

Sasuke and Neji broke apart, both looking at the door. Neji saw Sasuke's eyes narrow.

"Oh please tell me that muther fucker didn't –"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"HELLO? ARE YOU GUYS HOME?" Sasuke leaped up from underneath Neji, never failing to make Neji wonder how the hell he did that.

"FUCK!" Sasuke cursed venomously, grabbing his shirt and yanking it on. Neji stood up and pulled on his own shirt. They both checked out of habit to make sure the other's shirt was on right.

"How on earth do they know where we live?" Neji asked breathlessly, voice low as the knocking came again. Sasuke's eyes stayed on the door, as if hoping to burn a hole through it and melt whoever was on the other side.

"That jackass must have followed us home! Fuckin' stalker!" He spat. The knocking came again, along with more shouting, which was slowly grating on BOTH of the ninjas' nerves. Sasuke took a deep breath and thought about Sanaku – what he would do – what HE would say. "Let's go Tetsunoro," he murmured before pasting a smile on his face and heading for the door. "Yes! I'm coming! Just please don't break the door down, okay? Otherwise it gets added to our rent!" He opened the door, and Neji could hear the smile in his voice.

_God, he is the greatest actor I've ever seen! Leenardi Decaprio couldn't put on a better show!_

"Oh! Hello Sebaku-san, -chan, -sama." He spoke to each of the three siblings in turn. "What brings you here?" Neji blinked at the flawless acting.

_Screw Decaprio! Sasuke could beat the pants off Brad Pitt! _(Very OOC thinking on Neji's part, I know, but who knows what's going on inside his head? He might be a closet pervert for all we know. –shrugs– hey, anything can happen! Especially in the world of fandom. Heeheeheeheehee…)

Kankuro grinned at the Uchiha.

"We just wanted to spend time with our new best friend –"

_BEST FRIEND? WHAT THE FUCK?_

"– that's all!" Sasuke fought to keep his lip from twitching in its already strained smile. _By interfering with some quality time between me and my lover? Chiya, sure. _

"Wow! That's very nice of you! Please come in!" _The sooner you're here, the faster you can leave! _He moved to the side to let them pass. Kankuro slapped his shoulder heartily, and Sasuke had to resist the instinctive urge to break it.

_When I'm free of this deal, your arms'll be the first to go, you Goddamn wannabe clown… _

"Thanks Poanah-kun! You're a pal!" He and his siblings entered. Sasuke caught Neji's eye from behind the siblings' backs and winked. _I'll pay you back later. _

Neji blinked and yawned, nodding his head. Temari whistled as she looked around.

"Wow! This is an awesome place you have here! It's big for only you two living here!" Sasuke smiled brightly.

"Well, Tetsunoro is a writer! He's famous, after all!" Gaara blinked.

"Then why have we not heard of him?" Neji jumped in before Sasuke could say anything.

"That's because I use a penname, that's all!" He replied.

"What is it?" Temari asked. Sasuke let Neji answer. _Dammit, people can be so fuckin' nosy! _

"Neji," the Hyuuga replied simply. "Just Neji. It's short and to the point. I like things like that!" Gaara shifted his gaze towards a bookshelf in the corner of the living room.

"Are those the books you've written?" Neji shrugged.

"Well, I personally think it's stupid for a writer to fill their home with their own books, but Sanaku insisted –"

"What? I LIKE those types of books!" Sasuke exclaimed, setting his hands on Neji's shoulders and lifting himself up to be seen over Neji's head. His voice was a cute whine. "Besides, your books are GOOD!" Gaara walked over to the bookcase and stood there, looking at the titles.

"I've seen many of these books win awards," he commented off-handedly. Sasuke beamed, having dropped back down to the floor.

"Told ja you were famous!" He cooed. Neji smiled warmly at him. He wasn't used to Sasuke acting this way, but DAMMIT he was cute!

"So do ya have any beer Poanah-kun?" Kankuro asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nope – sorry. Neither of us drink."

"Wow – you must live a very healthy life-style," Temari commented. Sasuke beamed, letting a cute blush emerge on his cheeks.

Neji nearly melted and had to lock his knees to keep from doing just that.

_Why must he TORTURE ME LIKE THIS?_

"Oh no – not at all! It's just that neither of us are too fond of the taste…"

_Which is all too true. _Neji thought, remembering back. _The first time I had a beer I spat out the first mouthful all over Sasuke's face. _

The remembrance was enough to make him turn red. _He didn't talk to me for a week after that! _

"That's good Poanah-san. You should listen to him, Kankuro," Gaara commented from the floor, where he was reading the summary on the back of a book. "Interesting…" he murmured. He looked up to Neji, who had regained control of the temperature of his face. "May I borrow this?" Neji smiled.

"Of course! Go right ahead!" His stomach then rumbled, and he prayed _'oh for the love of God please tell me that that mother-hen of an Uchiha didn't hear'_ when –

"Tetsunoro, is that your stomach?" Sasuke asked, walking away from Temari and Kankuro to Neji. The Hyuuga smiled nervously.

"Uh… no?"

"I'll cook some dinner," Sasuke deadpanned immediately, whirling to the kitchen. Kankuro cheered as Neji sighed hopelessly.

"YAY! FOOD! POANAH-KUN, YOU ARE THE BEST!"

Neji sighed, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. God, he was beginning to _HATE _that loudmouthed Sebaku.

**– In the Kitchen – **

"Sanaku?" Sasuke looked up from the stove to see Neji looking at him, the pearl eyes glazed with worry. He blinked.

"Tetsunoro? What is it?" Neji shut the door behind him and went over to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the smaller ninja's waist.

"How did we get dragged into this, Sasuke?" He murmured into the Uchiha's hair. "How did we let this happen?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he set his hands on Neji's biceps.

"Things happened. We did things. HE did things." Neji sighed heavily above him.

"But it isn't fair!" He whined softly. "We just want to BE with each other – why are there so many people against that?" Sasuke blinked and nuzzled his head into Neji's chest comfortingly.

"I don't know," he breathed. "I just don't. But we've gone too far to turn back now." He pulled away from Neji's embrace and reached up, cupping the Hyuuga's face in his hands like he was holding fragile porcelain. "We're great ninja – we'll get through this and then there'll be nothing to stop us!" He pulled Neji's head down and rested the older one's forehead against his own, looking into the desperate, beautiful white eyes. "We'll resume this conversation later – when we're alone. Okay?" Neji looked at him for a moment and then sighed. He nodded ever so slightly.

"All right," he breathed. Sasuke smiled up at him – one of the rare smiles that only Neji could get. Sasuke's voice was loving satin as it washed over the other.

"Good. Now get out of here and let me work!" With a swift kiss on Neji's lips, Sasuke whirled the other around and gently pushed him out of the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour!" He called to the Hyuuga's back. Neji had just enough time to turn and catch a loving wink before the wooden doors closed, leaving him with the three Sand siblings. That look spoke a lot of silent words to him.

_What's with you Neji? Silly Hyuuga. Where'd all these angsty thoughts come from all of the sudden, anyway?_

_This isn't like you Neji. Lighten up. YOU'RE always the one out of the two of us with undying hope. This shouldn't be any different. _

_Relax Neji. I have faith in our abilities. Don't worry so much! Everything will be fine!_

_**EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE.** _

Neji stayed there for one moment longer before turning to sit on the couch next to Gaara, who was reading the book he had been allowed to borrow. He looked down at the glass table in thought.

_But Sasuke… will it? _

**End of Chapter 3 – Unappreciated Visitors**

**Hehe. So we get some slight –emphasis on SLIGHT– hints on why Sasuke and Neji are in this predicament in the first place. **

**I don't know myself, but let's pretend I do to save me humiliation and embarrassment, okay?**

**Congratulations _Yaoifanaticsuprem _and _Kyki_!**

**You guys guessed right! It was Kankuro!**

**And your prize? Uh… -sweatdrops- -brightens- You get a huggle from yours truly! –huggles–**

**Yay! Tell your friends!**

**Ah – it feels good to be upgrading in such a long while!**

**So what happens during the rest of the night? Send me your guesses in your reviews! I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Until next time! Uke-chan and Shman-chan love you!**

**XOXO**

**Ja ne!**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**AKA**

**DDB**


	4. Snake Uprising

**Konnichi wa! **

**Haha! Sorry for the long wait!**

**YAY! We get to open presents tomorrow! Funness! **

**Merry/Happy (insert winter holiday here) everyone!**

**Here is chapter four, where rape and evil people that we want to shoot reign supreme!**

**YAY!**

**Crystal Globe Prison**

**Chapter Four – Snake Uprising**

"Ah – wow!" Kankuro exclaimed as he threw down his fork. "You are a wonderful cook!" Sasuke flashed him a pleased smile as he cleared away the plates.

"Thank you very much Sebaku-san! That's very kind of you!"

"How did you learn to cook like that?" Temari asked. "Amazing!" Sasuke glanced at Neji slyly before replying, and the Hyuuga just knew it in his gut that the Uchiha would embarrass him –

"Well, seeing as how Tetsunoro doesn't have a single cooking-bone in his body," he began, making Neji do an embarrassed face vault backwards. "And that he couldn't even cook a decent instant Ramen bowl to save his life," _Ah – God – SASUKE SHUT UP! _Neji thought frantically. "I took it upon myself to learn how to cook."

_And to think, he's saying all of these degrading things with a cheerful smile! _Neji thought, getting up stiffly and passing Sasuke, pointedly smashing his shoulder into the Uchiha's. Sasuke simply laughed.

"Goodness Tetsunoro!" He chided, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Don't be such a baby!" Neji shot him a look that clearly stated, _"You keep going on like this and you're not getting any for a week!" _

Sasuke clearly got the point. He flushed angrily and dropped the subject. Neji leaned over Gaara's shoulder to get the pan that the fish had been in, smiling smugly.

"Excuse me," he murmured to the redhead. He felt a hand run through his hair. At first he thought it had been Gaara, but it turned out to be Temari.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Your hair is so soft! How do you get it like that?" Neji blinked.

"Uh… I dunno…" he shrugged. "I guess it might be the shampoo…"

Before he knew it, Temari was out of her seat and Neji's hair was out of its loose ponytail, her fingers running through the strands.

"So soft!" She exclaimed again. Neji glanced Sasuke's way in time to see the Uchiha fighting down a fit of laughter.

_Oh – I'm gonna get you for this, Uchiha… _

"…braid it Norimoshi-san?" Neji blinked._ Wait – that's my name. _

"Huh – what?" He asked Temari.

"I asked you if I could braid it," she repeated.

"Wow! Tetsunoro with a braid?" Sasuke asked. Neji instantly knew where he was going.

_Oh you bloody Uchiha – don't you DARE – _

"I've never imagined him with a braid before," Sasuke continued. Then he smirked evilly. "It could be fun!"

_Why you evil little bastard of an Uchiha –_

"Do you want me to help you with that, Sebaku-chan?"

_Oh – it's on now Sasuke. You're definitely going down before this is all over._

But before Neji could retaliate, he found himself being shoved unceremoniously onto the couch with Sasuke holding his wrists together as Temari combed the long brown hair and began to braid it. Neji glared daggers at the smirking Uchiha at his feet.

"You're going to get it," he hissed to him. Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Relax," he breathed to the Hyuuga – low enough that only a ninja could hear. "Besides, you look hot in a braid." Neji had to fight down a blush.

"No I don't!"

"Do too."

"FINE!" Neji exclaimed loudly, making Sasuke blink. "If my hair's going to get braided then Sanaku's hair has got to get out of his!"

"I'll do it!" Kankuro offered, appearing behind the Uchiha. Sasuke's head spun.

"Wha –?"

Kankuro pulled off the rubber band and blinked.

"A ribbon?" He mused. He reached up and took it between two fingers, gently pulling.

Before his eyes, the two other long strands of hair unfurled as if they were accustomed to this action, instantly separating and spreading to cover the width of Sasuke's broad back.

The look that had flashed across Kankuro's eyes at the sight struck Neji with worry.

_Oh God – why did I open my big mouth –?_

"Wow…" Kankuro breathed as Sasuke blinked up at him. _Oh God I don't like that look on his face…. _

"Uh… Sebaku-san…?"

"THERE!" Sasuke and Neji looked at Temari, who had just finished Neji's braid. "That looks great!" Sasuke bounded onto the couch by Neji's side.

"I wanna see!" He looked over the couch back to see the brown braid. "Wow! That looks wonderful!" He looked to the girl Sebaku. "That looks great Sebaku-chan!" She smiled.

"Thank you! And your hair looks great outside of the braid Poanah-san!" Sasuke blushed cutely.

"Ha – thank you Sebaku-chan." Gaara stood up.

"Come on you two," he said blankly. "Let's go. We've intruded upon them long enough." Kankuro pouted.

"But Gaara –"

"Come ON." Glancing at each other, Temari and Kankuro complied.

"Thank you for the food Poanah-san," Temari said. "That was wonderful!"

"Yeah!" Kankuro gave Sasuke a thumb's up. "Five stars! You sure can cook!"

"Hurry up you two," Gaara ordered. "The sooner we leave, the less rude we seem."

"Okay Gaara – bye Poanah-san! Norimoshi-san! By the way – nice hair!"

"BYE POANAH-KUN! NORIMOSHI-SAN!"

After the two elder siblings had exited, Gaara turned to Neji and Sasuke.

"Thank you for putting up with their insolence," he said. "I would have pulled them away sooner, but Kankuro would never leave unless he had eaten dinner. I do apologize for the inconvenience." Neji managed a smile.

"Please – don't apologize. That was very considerate of you. Please get home safe."

"Yes – it was nice to see you Sebaku-sama. Please take care." Gaara nodded and turned, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

Both Sasuke and Neji gasped, throwing up their arms in thanks to the heavens.

_THANK GOD THEY'RE GONE! _

"Did you have to pummel my cooking skills like that?" Neji asked as they quickly and skillfully cleaned up the kitchen, Sasuke washing and Neji drying – their dishwasher had broke.

Sasuke smirked at him.

"Shut up Neji – it's true. You DON'T have a single ounce of cooking ability in any cell in your body. I was merely speaking the truth." Neji sighed.

"Yeah, and besides, even if I COULD cook, it'd be –"

"Nothing compared to yours," Sasuke finished, making Neji glare at him. "Look, just take a culinary class next semester – we have enough money to do it."

"And burn down the kitchen? No way!"

"You just want to weasel out of cooking – that's all."

Neji muttered something incoherent and looked away. Sasuke laughed, handing him the last dish.

"Okay Hyuuga, c'mon – let's go to bed."

**WHILE THIS WAS GOING ON…**

Kankuro blinked as they were walking down the stairs, realizing something.

"Uh oh," he breathed. His siblings looked at him. His eyebrows furrowed. "I think I left my phone at their apartment." Temari glared at him.

"KANKURO!" Gaara sighed.

"I'll go get it," he told his brother. "You stay here."

"No – it's my fault – I'll go! I'll be back in no time." He began to leap back up the stairs two at a time. "Go home you guys!" He called over his shoulder. "I'll meet you guys there!"

His siblings – after a moment – complied.

Kankuro needed to run back up nine flights of stairs…

**NOW BACK TO SASUKE AND NEJI**

When Sasuke and Neji opened the door to their bedroom, they immediately sensed something was wrong. They scanned the room warily as they entered.

"You know –?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered to a question he instantly knew Neji was going to ask. "Dammit!" He hissed under his breath.

"Well, well, well – you two seem to be doing well for your first day." Sasuke whirled fast enough to be slammed back first into the wall by the window, a forearm pressing against his throat as Neji was assaulted and immobilized. He opened his eyes and met gold ones.

"Orochimaru!" He choked out, feeling his Chakra being yanked away from him – leaving him weak and defenseless.

The snake man smiled at him.

"That's right Sasuke – it's me." He leaned closer to Sasuke's face. "I'm glad you're doing so well with the bet – I would hate to see you and poor Neji-kun separated…" his tongue snaked out and teased Sasuke's throat. "But then again…" Wandering hands trailed up under the Uchiha's shirt. "That wouldn't be so bad for me – more of you to keep for myself."

"Let go Orochimaru!" Sasuke hissed. _No – no – not in front of Neji… _"This wasn't part of the deal!" Golden eyes sparkled slyly at him.

"Oh, but Sasuke-kun…" he brought their heads closer to each other, midnight eyes clashing with gold orbs that flashed wickedly. "NOW it is."

He brought their mouths together.

**KANKURO**

_Huff… huff… huff… so much for my burst of energy. _

_Five more flights to go…_

**NEJI AND SASUKE**

Neji could only watch, helpless as the snakes tightened their grip on him while Sasuke was assaulted, unable to wrench his eyes away as hands trailed up the pale familiar chest, a tainted tongue raping the mouth that he knew all too well. He could feel the back of his eyes pulsing in rage – in fear.

But he didn't dare activate his bloodline – Orochimaru could kill Sasuke – no matter how skilled the Uchiha was – with ease.

_Besides, how did Orochimaru GET here anyway? _He thought frantically. _He was outside the crystal globe when we got sent in! Did he make a copy of himself? _

But that didn't matter now – even without the Byakugon, Neji could see.

Orochimaru wanted Sasuke, and he wanted him NOW.

**KANKURO**

_Over halfway there – four levels left! _

**NEJI AND SASUKE**

Sasuke instinctively tensed and flinched away from Orochimaru's icy touch, wanting desperately to get away.

And yet as the snake gripped his wrists and pushed him onto the bed, leaving him powerless against the mattress, he knew there was no way that could happen.

_God not in front of Neji…_

He could barely see the Hyuuga over Orochimaru's shoulder, tears of helplessness filling the white orbs.

When their eyes connected, Sasuke immediately tried to will away the fear, tried to tell Neji –

"_I'm going to be okay – don't worry. I won't hate you." _

But apparently it didn't have the effect Sasuke wanted as the Hyuuga broke the connection first, staring at the ground with furrowed eyebrows.

"_Yes, but I'll still hate myself." _

The fact that Orochimaru was above him vanished for a moment as Sasuke saw the pain in his lover's eyes.

_Neji…_

The hand in his pants coldly reminded him once again that he didn't CHOSE to be shoved onto the mattress.

**KANKURO**

_Three more flights…_

**NEJI AND SASUKE**

A hand fisted the silky night sky and used the grip to yank their bodies closer, shirt and pants now absent from the one underneath. Lips kissed the silken blackness mockingly.

"Your hair is beautiful, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru hissed in the Uchiha's ear as he slid a hand underneath the black boxers. "You should put it down more often."

Despite everything, Sasuke still had his Uchiha pride and stubbornness – two things that always made him get a whole lot more bruises than necessary.

"Go screw yourself, Oro-bastard!" he hissed in reply, willing his treacherous body to calm down.

Gold eyes flashed, and the trespassing hand yanked on the sensitive shaft none too gently, making Sasuke's eyelids flutter shut.

"You're going to pay for that, _Sasuke-kun_…" he breathed. The Uchiha's breath hitched when he saw the killer intent in the snake's eyes.

"_Go ahead and kill me then," _he wanted to say. _"I would rather die than entertain you!"_

But he didn't dare. Hearing that would crack Neji's heart, threatening to break it, and if Orochimaru DID take him on that offer, the Hyuuga WOULD shatter, and the snake would prey on him instead of the Uchiha. Sasuke was the only thing keeping Orochimaru away from Neji.

And Neji knew that all too well. He saw what passed through Sasuke's mind as the Uchiha relaxed in Orochimaru's pleased grip.

_He's doing this for me._

_I have to do something…_

_SASUKE!_

**KANKURO**

_Almost… there…_

_Two flights… to go…_

**NEJI AND SASUKE**

The snake's shirt was off, and Sasuke was bare underneath him, fighting to keep from lashing out feebly as every touch drained the Uchiha of his Chakra.

"I'm glad to see you're so… _complying _now," Orochimaru purred, flipping Sasuke over and removing himself of his remaining clothes. "I was afraid I just might have to scar that beautiful skin of yours. Not to mention Neji's…" he breathed the last part threateningly in the Uchiha's ear, and he saw the pale shoulders tense.

But the Uchiha was silent. Orochimaru tied Sasuke's wrists to the bedpost using the Uchiha's own headband that the snake had found in the waistband of Sasuke's pants – hidden from view. The snake's long tongue ravished his back, and Neji couldn't bear to watch.

The snakes made him. He felt the tears leaking – no matter how strong his will to hold them back was.

_I can't do anything to help you…_

_Sasuke, I'm sorry…_

**KANKURO**

_Huff… puff… curse…_

_Just… one… more…_

**NEJI AND SASUKE**

Sasuke's breath came in short, ragged gasps of air as arms wrapped around his waist, holding him to something _very _big, and _very _hard. He tried vainly to pull free of the cloth immobilizing his arms, but his muscles just possessed no _strength…_

He hated it – he hated the fact that Neji was seeing everything – that he was so totally helpless that he couldn't even save himself OR the Hyuuga from Orochimaru – hated the fact that the snake was so much more _fucking _powerful than either of them.

He wanted to die – right then – right there – but he knew he couldn't.

He could smell the Hyuuga's tears over the sweat and the lust that radiated from Orochimaru's body, and restrained himself from provoking the snake.

_I can't leave him._

_He NEEDS me. _

_Neji…_

**KANKURO**

_GAH! FINALLY! _

He knocked softly on the door.

No answer. He blinked, panting hard.

_What? They've already gone to bed? No way – we didn't even leave thirty minutes ago. _

He tried the knob.

The door swung open. He blinked again.

_What? Why is their door unlocked? Did they not lock it after we left? Strange…_

He stepped into the apartment.

**NEJI AND SASUKE**

"Ready, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru purred. Sasuke gasped as his opening was pressed onto but not yet intruded – tested.

_Oh God he's going all the way… _

_Without any preparations…_

_Oh shit. _

But still, a little obsequiousness wouldn't hurt at this point.

"Go to hell Orochimaru!"

He was already screwed in the connotation of the word anyway.

And he was about to be 'screwed' in the literal translation, so might as well make a mark before his brains were fucked out, right?

Nails dug deep into his hips.

"You're going to regret that, my little pet."

Sasuke was prepared for it as Orochimaru gripped his hips to keep him from pulling away – he really was – he knew what to expect – he was ready to grit his teeth against the screams.

Or so he thought.

A heart-wrenching scream erupted through out the apartment, tearing at Neji's soul.

"**_OH GOD!" _**

_Sasuke! _

**KANKURO**

He was checking out the living room for his phone when the shrill cry rang through the air. He recognized the voice immediately.

"Poanah-kun!" He breathed, bolting down the hall to the bedroom.

The _ONLY _bedroom.

Upon nearing the door, he instantly sensed something deadly behind the door.

_Oh God – what IS that?_

He readied one of the kunai he always kept hidden in his pants and braced himself.

_Let's go! _

**NEJI AND SASUKE**

His vision was blurry – he couldn't see. He was so sure he was going to faint – going to die.

Then he saw something creeping through the little cracks around the window – something that glinted – but thought it was a hallucination as he was slammed into, forcing himself to be silent after the one outburst. A tongue was everywhere on his skin.

Then shimmering gold flooded his vision.

**End of Chapter Four – Snake Uprising**

**Oh, evil, evil cliffy. XD! Ha ha! I love it! **

**Awe... poor Uke-chan...**

**O-O. O – what's this gold thing creeping in through the window? XD! Haha! You'll have to wait until the New Year to find out!**

**Have a wonderful winter holiday everyone!**

**Until next time! I look forward to your reviews! I want 12 of them, just so you know…**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB **


	5. Miracle

**Konnichi wa!**

**Chapter 5 for all you devoted fans!**

**And I want 19 reviews for this story by Jan. 13th, otherwise my Treacherous Heart story will be temporarily **

**DISCONTINUED**

**UNTIL JULY!**

**I know you guys don't want that!**

**I hope you like the chapter!**

**Remember, 19 reviews!**

**Crystal Globe Prison**

_Then shimmering gold flooded his vision._

**Chapter Five – Miracle**

"What the…?" Orochimaru breathed from somewhere above Sasuke's head.

The gold passed over the Uchiha's head in a wave, slamming into the snake and pulling him out of the younger with a sickening _wet _sound.

Warmth surrounded Sasuke – warm gold.

His mind was cloudy – he stared straight ahead with half-lidded eyes.

_What… is this…? _

Very faintly he was aware someone was yelling something, but he couldn't make out what it was. His wrists were still tied, and he lay limply on the bed, wanting nothing more that to just sleep it all away.

The gold winked softly at him, and he wondered vaguely what it was.

_It's so comforting… ah… _

But there was someone else there – someone's arms were around him softly – as warm as the twinkling gold that had caressed his face. Someone was crying into his hair – he could smell the salt as the pressure on his wrists disappeared.

"_Just shut up." _He wanted to say to whoever was making all the noise. _"Shut up and let me sleep." _

Then he was struck with something in his lower body – but it stretched all over.

_Ah – pain – it hurts! Make it stop! _

He was aware of the arms tightening, and there were voices above him – two were vague, but one – the one closest to him – was the one that he knew – the one that he clung to with every shred of his being, and he was aware that he had begun crying too.

"God, my star, please be all right." The words were breathed into his ear.

_Star? _

"My star, please – come back – I NEED you."

_There it is again – but why 'star'?_

_Oh yeah – I remember – that's what Neji calls me. _

_Neji. _

_Wait – Neji?_

_HOLY SHIT! _

His eyes flew open.

"Nej–"

"SANAKU! OH MY GOD!" The arms around him tightened as he was hugged tightly. "I thought you had gone into a coma or something! Don't scare me like that!" Sasuke blinked groggily.

_Sanaku? _Then his vision cleared, finding him in Neji's arms. _Oh yeah – the bet. _Then pain flooded through his body – especially his lower back and -cough- ass. _Ow… _

_But why is he calling me that? Aren't we alone?_

It was then he realized what the warm gold was that covered him waist down.

Sand. Golden sand.

His gaze traveled from his body upwards towards the room.

Panic struck him.

_Holy shit – they saw Orochimaru! _

And the said snake was gone.

_They chased him off? How? _

Kankuro was at his side in an instant.

"Are you all right Poanah-kun?" He asked him. "That guy is gone – he left as soon as Gaara showed up. Are you all right? In any pain? Do you need a hospital?"

"Get out of his face Kankuro," Gaara snapped at him from the middle of the room. "The last thing he needs is to be nose-to-nose with you."

Kankuro then realized how close he had gotten. He pulled away to sit on the couch in the room with an embarrassed smile.

"Heh – sorry." Sasuke blinked and looked at Neji, straightening so he was sitting comfortably. Neji reluctantly pulled his arms away, and Sasuke couldn't help but shiver.

The room was suddenly so _cold_…

The sand around him shifted to drape over his shoulders, still covering his lower body and legs, but now covering his back and coating his upper arms and chest. It felt like a warm blanket had been wrapped around him. He suddenly felt such an intense urge to sleep.

He fought it. He _had _too.

He looked to Neji.

"Tetsunoro…" he breathed weakly. "What happened?"

Neji blinked at him, no hint of the tears that he had shed present in the silver orbs.

"Well, both of the Sebaku siblings burst in at the same time – _that man… _never stood a chance. He took off immediately. I was so scared Sanaku…" he wrapped his arms gently around Sasuke's neck. "I thought you were about to die – I mean – we've been roommates for at least six years. I can't imagine how life would be without you. It's a miracle that the brothers came when they did!" Sasuke had to smile grimly at his lover.

"Silly Tetsunoro – I wouldn't die from that. It's a traumatizing experience – but not deadly."

Kankuro went crazy.

"Traumatizing? Are you serious? Do you need a psychiatrist? Therapy? I can book a session if you like –"

"SHUT **_UP_** KANKURO." Gaara stated venomously.

Sasuke couldn't help it – he giggled. Neji stared at him.

_He just got raped and he's giggling… _

_Uchihas are so strange… _

The Sebaku siblings were staring at him too. Neji pulled at Sasuke's bangs childishly.

"So… you're all right now? Just like that?" Sasuke's fist was to his mouth, his eyes closed in the upside down 'U's and his mouth pulled into a cute smile.

"No – no – it's not that. It's just that…" He giggled again. "It's… funny… I mean – I know it's meant to be serious, but…" he rubbed his eyes. "I can't help but… laugh at it." Neji blinked and then smiled. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around the Uchiha.

_He isn't faking – he's really laughing. _

_Oh God, Sasuke… _

Now Neji wanted to start crying again.

_I'm finally seeing a part of him – the true Sasuke. _

The said Uchiha looked up at the two Sebaku siblings with a small smile as Neji pulled away.

"Thank you so much for helping. I guess I owe you my life."

The two exchanged glances. Gaara's expression was… soft?

"No – please – you don't owe us anything. We're just glad we got here in time before you got seriously injured."

"And you're sure you're not injured right? You know, I can pay for the doctor bills – or at least Gaara can, he's got a good job…"

"Kankuro?"

"Yes little brother?"

"Shut up." Sasuke giggled again.

"You're such a mother-hen, Sebaku-san," he explained. "It's…" he looked down. "…comforting…"

Neji felt a stab of jealousy.

_I can't tell – is he acting or does he really mean it? _

Sasuke looked back up at the Sebaku.

"I mean – I've never had any real friends except for Tetsunoro. No one else would even acknowledge my person – just my looks. The fact that I was ME had nothing to do with it." His smile widened. "So… thank you."

Kankuro's eyes began to sparkle.

"So we're friends now?"

"Well… yeah – I guess. You… Sebaku-sama… and Sebaku-chan – if she wants."

Kankuro's face fell a fraction, but it vanished as he smiled again. Neji's eyes narrowed.

_Why did he seem disappointed that Sasuke mentioned the others? _

"Well – great! That's wonderful! So are you sure you're okay –?"

"Shut UP, damn you!"

Sasuke burst out laughing. He felt like he had too – like in the darkness after the abuse, he had to burst into a sun of laughter.

But it was truly heartfelt. There was just something in the two Sebaku siblings that tickled something inside of him.

The room was silent as he laughed, but that didn't cause the sounds to die away.

"I'm sorry…" he managed to choke out between bursts. "I'm so sorry – I just…" he began laughing again. "I just can't help it…"

It was then he realized he was crying. Arms encircled him again.

The siblings exchanged glances again.

"We'll be going now," Gaara said to Neji as Sasuke hid his face in his hands, the laughter giving way to silent sobs. "Please tell us if you need anything."

"And maybe it's better if you don't go to class tomorrow, I mean – people need time to recuperate after these things –"

"_KANKURO_ –!_"_

"Roger that Gaara!" Kankuro saluted to his little brother with a wide grin. He then looked back to Neji, a serious look in his eye. "But really – if you need anything at all – please feel free to ask."

"Sebaku-san… -sama…" The two looked at Sasuke, who's face wasn't hidden anymore, but still facing the ground. His voice was soft. "Please… I know this is selfish of me to ask after what you've done, but…" He closed his eyes. "Please don't… tell anyone… about this."

"Of course," Gaara replied. Kankuro blinked.

"What made you think we would tell?" Sasuke blinked and then smiled.

"Oh, I see. Thank you. I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"I don't blame you," Kankuro chirped. Gaara headed for the door.

"Please, take care of yourself," the redhead murmured. After a moment of hesitation, he reached into his pocket, walking over to Sasuke. He held something out to the raven head. "Here."

It was a piece of paper. Blinking, Sasuke took it.

"Arigato, but… what is it?"

"Our home phone and cell phone numbers are all in there. If you're in any kind of trouble, you're free to call us. We'll get to you as soon as we can." Sasuke managed a small smile.

"Thank you so much Sebaku-sama – that means a lot." Gaara nodded.

"Oh, by the way, the reason I was here…" Kankuro piped up as everyone looked up. "Have you seen my phone anywhere? I think I left it here."

After a moment of thought, Sasuke laughed.

"Sebaku-san… did you check your pockets?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"What're you talking about Poanah-kun? Duh, I checked my pockets – my phone wasn't there."

"Check anyway Sebaku-san – just to make sure." Blinking, Kankuro reached into his front right pocket.

He pulled out a flashing silver phone.

"What the…?"

**End of Chapter Five – Miracle **

**Well, there's chapter 5! Please review!**

**Remember! I want 19, and I want them by Jan. 13. **

**Otherwise the unspeakable will happen. **

**I hope you liked it! Good luck!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	6. Recover the Innocence

**Konnichi wa!**

**Awe – I'm glad you guys like this story so much! –heart- I can't believe it – I've even gotten threats saying that people would shoot me over the internet if I didn't update soon!**

**Haha – I'm glad you all are so eager to see what happens next! Haha – you people make me laugh! XD**

**Well, nothing really happening in this chapter – just the aftermath of that mean Orochimaru-bastard-in-all-sense-of-the-word's little… lusty episode… :P**

**GR! God – I hate that snakeman! **

**Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

**On wid de fic!**

**Crystal Globe Prison**

**Chapter Six – Recover the Innocence**

Neither Neji nor Sasuke were in class the next day – as Kankuro and Gaara noted. Dragging Temari with them by the fan after class, they made their way to the two's apartment with some takoyaki in the wings. (Hmm… dumplings with little octopus bits… yummy :D)

They reached the door without much incident, and when Kankuro knocked, it took a moment for the door to open.

Neji was looking at them a moment later, eyes wide and questioning. Kankuro gave a small smile.

"Hey – just wondering if you two are doing okay! And we brought takoyaki! Want some?" He held up the bag for Neji to see. Neji blinked for a moment and then smiled.

"How very thoughtful… thank you Sebaku-san!" He moved slightly to clear the path for the three siblings. "Please come in."

As they made their way to the living room, Gaara looked around, looking for Sasuke.

"How's Poanah-kun?" Kankuro asked the sand-user's silent question. Neji looked up at them, scared for a moment, but then he relaxed.

"He's doing… better," Neji replied softly. Temari looked up, blinking.

"I'm sorry – what happened?" Gaara and Kankuro glanced at her before looking at each other.

"Oh yeah – I forgot…" Kankuro mused. "We didn't tell her about last night…"

"Maybe it's better if we don't," Gaara added blankly. "If she finds out what happened, she'll go all bloodthirsty and screaming on us again." (Peshaw! As if you're one to talk Gaara...)

"Yeah – you might be right." Kankuro sighed, distressed. "The last time she did that, at least four people got their insides wrapped around their necks. Maybe it IS better if we don't tell her what happened – the impulsive girl won't take it well."

"DON'T TALK LIKE I'M NOT EVEN HERE!" Temari exclaimed loudly at her siblings, who had succeeded in ignoring her presence through their conversation.

"Hush Sebaku-chan!" Neji said quickly. "Sanaku's asleep!"

"Well, at least I WAS." They all looked up to see Sasuke – dressed and yawning – in the doorway of the adjoining hallway. He smiled – forcefully, the two brothers noticed – at the three siblings. "The smell of takoyaki woke me up – I'm really hungry!" Kankuro grinned.

"Then, please come eat – we got it for you and Norimoshi-san, Poanah-kun." Sasuke's smile grew a little wider.

"Thank you very much – I'll go get some plates." Neji went to him.

"Please relax Sanaku – I'll get them. Please just rest." He set a comforting hand briefly on Sasuke's shoulder, something silent and important passing between them, before disappearing into the kitchen. Sasuke thoughtfully watched his back for a moment, but then he walked over to the sofa and sat down with a small sigh. Gaara and the other two sat as well.

There was silence for a moment.

"So…" Kankuro began. "You're doing okay, right?" Sasuke blinked at the question and then his eyes closed in soft upward 'u's.

"Yes – I'm doing a lot better than I would have if you hadn't showed up Sebaku-san – you and Sebaku-sama both." He glanced at the mentioned redhead before looking back at Kankuro. "I appreciate it immensely, and I apologize for the way I look – I'm afraid I don't have a lot of energy today."

It was true – he was dressed, but the clothes he was wearing were wrinkled and there were small bags under his eyes. His voice was soft – tired, and his hair wasn't in a braid nor properly brushed. Temari noticed this.

"Do you have a brush, Poanah-san?" She asked, breaking Sasuke from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Sebaku-chan – what?" He asked.

"Do you have a brush?" She repeated patiently. Sasuke blinked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Oh – yes." He reached underneath the coffee table, pulling one out. He handed it to her. "Here."

"Thank you." She walked around the back of the couch, and she had just started brushing the long wave of hair when Neji appeared again, his arms full.

"Sebaku-san, could you help me?"

Both Kankuro and Gaara got up.

They set the dishes on the coffee table while Temari pampered Sasuke's hair, and after they were done, Neji looked over to Sasuke.

"Sanaku…" Sasuke looked up at him. He forced a strained smile upon seeing the black eyes wide and hollow and empty.

_He's lost all innocence now…_

_Well, he never really had any ever since we became Sound ninja, but he's always had some spark of life in his eyes before. Now… they're just… empty. _

_Sasuke…_

"Do you want to… watch a movie?" Sasuke blinked before smiling softly.

"That… would be nice."

His soft, pathetic voice made Neji want to cry – harder than he thought possible.

Swallowing, Neji nodded, and as Kankuro dished out the takoyaki and rice, the Hyuuga picked out of Sasuke's favorites – _Hero_.

But then he stopped, staring at the cover.

_No… Sasuke doesn't need to be reminded of who we are right now. Something different. No action. _

He looked for something else, and came across a horror movie, _The Omen._

His eye twitched.

_Why do we even HAVE this movie? No. We don't need horror or anything like that. Sasuke needs to be comforted, not frightened. We need something warm._

He rummaged through the piles next to the TV, and found _The Notebook. _

His eye twitched – yet again.

_We have a chick flick? Where did THIS come from? I don't remember buying this, and Sasuke HATES this stuff. _

Making a mental note to either throw away the movie or sell it, Neji put it to the side.

The searching continued. Most of the movies they had were action/suspense or horror.

_No. _Neji thought again as he set down _Crank_._ We need something that Sasuke can relax to. He doesn't need to be on the edge of his seat. We need something funny – some comedy. _

He found _Shrek_.

_Okay – maybe a little TOO much comedy. _

…

_Dammit – I'm so picky. _

"Can you hurry a little Norimoshi-san?" Kankuro asked him. "The food's getting cold." Neji flashed him a smile.

"Okay – I'll try."

His searching intensified, and he saw _The Pink Panther_.

_Oh yeah – I remember now. This remake has the guy that plays in Cheaper by the Dozen – he's really good. _He smiled. _This is perfect! _

Finally standing, he turned to the TV and quickly put in the movie, walking over to sit down next to Sasuke after it began to play.

When the introduction started, Sasuke blinked and his chopsticks lowered slightly.

"Wait a minute – I know this movie." He looked up to Neji, who was sitting on the couch and eating while Sasuke sat on the floor at the coffee table. "_The Pink Panther_?"

Proud of himself, Neji nodded, and Sasuke merely looked at him for a moment before giving him a small smile, one that clearly stated –

"_Thank you – this is perfect!" _

Neji fought from laughing and crying at the exact same time as he saw the emptiness in Sasuke's eyes once again.

_I know Sasuke – I know. _

**End of Chapter Six – Recover the Innocence**

**-sigh- -.-'' Not one of my best, I'll say. **

**Not a lot of things are happening in this story. **

**Mainly because I don't know where to take it.**

**If you guys could humor me with ideas on WHERE to take the story, I would love you guys forever and ever and ever. **

**Not saying I don't already! –grins-**

**Well, that's the chapter. **

**Please review! I want… -thinks- 40 of 'em!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	7. Up at the Sky

**Konnichi wa!**

**We finally got our furniture! WOOHOO! –dances- WE ACTUALLY MADE IT TO CALIFORNIA! WE'RE ALIVE! –celebrates-**

**But my room is really CROWDED now. And with all the boxes, it's so MESSY…**

**AH! -dies-**

**I'm SO sorry everyone! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! was just being a bitch and it wouldn't let me update my stories! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -cries-\**

**-recovers-**

**And it SNOWED! In Texas, in APRIL, it SNOWED! GOD IS TOTALLY TELLING US SOMETHING! NEVER HAS IT SNOWED IN TEXAS IN APRIL BEFORE – IT'S AMAZING!**

**But unfortunately, it made my romance muse's – Gaara in the Ninja Centerfold form – sand freeze over and fall to the ground. She was hiding out in the bathroom for six hours until the temperature went back up.**

**But that was after Jiraiya and Kakashi and Kankuro snapped her. THOSE pictures are probably all over the internet by now. **

**So now I just have my angst and gore muse – Naruto – working for me, because he is like a portable radiator and Gaara is no longer talking to me.**

**Yeah – she's pissed. I'm the one who told those three that her sand freezes over and falls when it snows, after all. -.-;;**

**And I haven't updated this story in FOREVER! Mainly because I didn't know where to TAKE IT! BUT HA! MY INSPIRATION CAME THROUGH FOR ME AGAIN! HA! I WIN!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Crystal Globe Prison**

**Chapter Seven – Up at the Sky**

After a few hours, Kankuro and the other two left, and Sasuke and Neji were left to their own thoughts.

After a moment of tense silence, Neji excused himself to take a shower. When he came out, dressed and drying his hair, Sasuke wasn't in the living room. Without even a fleeting moment of concern, Neji turned to the door leading to the balcony and stepped out.

Sasuke was there, looking up at the sky, his arms crossed on the railing.

"Sasuke," Neji stated. The Uchiha turned his head slightly, but Neji couldn't see the other's eyes. It was just a simple motion – not enough to show Neji what Sasuke was thinking, but enough to tell the Hyuuga that he had heard.

The last time he had done that motion was when Neji and Sasuke had hated each other, when they were children in Sound.

That very motion made the pit of Neji's stomach drop into his feet.

Neji – not urgently, he kept telling himself – made his way forward.

"What're you doing, Sasuke?" He asked quietly, coming up behind the other. The Uchiha's head tilted back to look at the sky.

"Looking up at the sky," the other replied. "I wonder if you could see it – the curve of the glass."

Neji understood. He nodded.

"Yes – the curve of the crystal…" he murmured, unsure if it was to himself or to Sasuke. He looked back up at the Uchiha. "Sasuke love…" he breathed, taking another step forward to set an unsure hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

The Uchiha didn't hit him, but he didn't turn to him either, and Neji was left hanging and feeling awkward.

"Can you see it?" Sasuke asked softly. Neji blinked and looked up at the starless, inky black sky. The huge buildings around the apartment complex made a circle in the sky – as if Neji and Sasuke were looking upwards into a huge bowl.

But the Hyuuga could see no abnormal curve in the sky that would give away the city's falseness. They would never know it WAS an illusion if Orochimaru hadn't told them.

Taking a chance, Neji took his other arm and wrapped Sasuke shoulders in a hug, praying the Uchiha would accept him, even after what had happened.

Sasuke did nothing to push him away, and Neji fought against a relieved sigh.

"We'll make it," he breathed in the other's ear, and he tightened his grip reassuringly. "You'll see."

"I know we'll make it," Sasuke breathed, tilting his head back to rest it on Neji's shoulder and staring back up at the sky. "But what I'm wondering is – how much hell will we go through in order to GET there?"

Neji glanced at the Uchiha's face, but the other's black, half-closed eyes showed nothing – only exhaustion.

For a moment, Neji was a loss for words. He swallowed and looked down.

"I don't know, Sasuke," he breathed, then looking up at the sky, searching the endless black for some kind of answer. "I don't know."

Sasuke's smirk was grim. He turned his head slightly to look up at the Hyuuga's face.

"There are too many things you don't know," he breathed softly, his eyes sparkling with a light that the black sky didn't provide.

Neji merely looked down at him for a moment, wondering if Sasuke wanted him to do something, but then the Uchiha lifted up his head and planted a soft, yet firm kiss on the corner of Neji's lips. Then his body shifted, and he wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga's neck, burying his face in the crook of Neji's throat.

Relieved, Neji wrapped his arms around the smaller body, feeling the other's heart beat frantically against his own. His arms tightened in response.

"We'll be all right," Neji heard Sasuke murmur against his jaw bone, and he didn't know if the Uchiha was saying that to reassure his partner or himself. "We're always all right."

Neji nodded and tightened his grip again.

"Yeah…" he breathed, glancing back up at the sky, searching for those glinting golden orbs and finding nothing. "We always are."

But somehow he didn't believe it.

Two pairs of eyes watched the two embrace – one blue and the other mismatched.

"Are these the two?" The blue eyes asked. The other nodded.

"Yes. We managed to sneak into the Jutsu just in time – the crystal globe illusion should shatter in a few days."

The other nodded.

"Great. And then we'll jump in and take 'em. We need a few questions answered."

The one with mismatched eyes snickered.

"Look at them – all cuddly and cute. It'll be almost a shame to separate them."

Blue eyes surveyed the two above them before replying.

"Yes, but it can't be helped. The old lady wants them, and this'll be our only shot."

"Yep," the other answered, shifting slightly on the tree branch. "Orochimaru will realize he's been tricked the moment the globe shatters, and when that happens, we need to be ready to leap in, take 'em and run. We do it right, we'll get ourselves two of the most powerful ninja Sound has ever produced. With a little luck, that raven head will kill off Orochimaru FOR us."

"Yeah…" the other breathed, studying the two as they pulled away from each other and exchanged quiet words before the brunette leaned in and connected their lips. "But that's if they cooperate. That raven head just might end up killing us all. HE'S the one we need to worry about."

"True," the mismatched eyes replied. "But the brunette is much more open-minded than him – he'll help us long before the raven understands. Are Sandman and the other two ready?"

"Yes," blue eyes answered crisply. "They sent word to me an hour ago – they've gained the two's trust and they're ready to move when the crystal breaks."

The other nodded.

"Good. Now we've spent too much time here – we need to leave." The one with mismatched eyes stood up. "Let's go!"

The one with blue eyes watched the other leap away, and the azure eyes shifted to watch the two on the balcony exchange thoughts as they did kisses, and the orbs darkened.

"I don't want to hurt you." The words drifted into the air as the other stood on the tree branch, still watching. "But if you don't cooperate, I might not have a choice." The head tilted, covering the blue eyes. "We might have to separate you two forever."

Then the spy vanished, and the last picture those eyes saw were the raven and brunette in each other's arms, looking up at the sky.

**Chapter Seven – Up at the Sky**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**And, because I'm considerate, if you celebrate it, happy REALLY belated Easter holiday!**

**Me… I really don't care for it that much. Thank God for Jesus and everything, but going to Church is worthless if you always fall asleep in the middle of it. **

**Church is never interesting for me, what can I say?**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	8. Stolen Rebels

**Konnichi wa.**

**-sigh-**

**This story is a pain to write, I'll tell ya that.**

**But I'll do it anyway. **

**Enjoy!**

**Crystal Globe Prison**

**Chapter Eight – **

Two more days saw Sasuke and Neji reappearing in the college classroom.

Shouts immediately erupted at their entrance, and they exchanged glances and laughed.

Their classmates leaped out of their chair and surrounded them.

_"What happened?"_

_"You were gone for three days! We've been worried!"_

_"Oh my God are you okay?"_

Neji and Sasuke exchanged glances again and Sasuke laughed loudly, bringing everyone's attention to him as an embarrassed blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Teehee! I'm sorry everyone! I just caught a cold three days ago, and I had a horrible fever! Tetsunoro was a doll and took care of me!"

Neji shot Sasuke an embarrassed look and the other smiled at him, full of mirth as their classmates laughed.

"Take a seat everyone – take a seat!" The professor barked. "Norimoshi, Poanah, I'm glad you're back. Now let's start the lesson."

The two nodded and obeyed, Sasuke sitting beside Kankuro and Neji by Temari.

"So you're feeling better?" The puppeteer asked as the professor began to speak. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes. I'm feeling a lot better now! Thank you!" He turned to the paper in front of him and began to copy the notes from the blackboard. Kankuro smiled at Sasuke's head and glanced over at Gaara, who was watching from over his shoulder. At his elder sibling's nod, the redhead turned back in his seat to listen to the professor. Kankuro then looked at the clock, which showed ten A.M.

_Eight more hours. _He thought. _Eight more hours, and the world will fall apart. _

For some reason, he didn't look forward to it.

_**SEVEN HOURS LATER…**_

After the day was over, Kankuro and the other two caught up with Sasuke and Neji, the puppeteer inviting the two for lunch.

Smiling and ever so polite, Sasuke bowed to him and thanked him, but declined the offer.

"he had told Kankuro. _"Maybe tomorrow, okay?" _

Kankuro's eyes narrowed as he watched Neji and Sasuke leave, side by side.

_But that's just it – there won't BE a tomorrow._

But he stayed silent.

_**BACK AT THE APARTMENT**_

"Neji."

He looked up.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

The other was staring outside from the couch, looking out at the surrounding buildings.

"Do you think we can pull this off?"

Neji blinked and smiled, walking over to the Uchiha and sitting down next to him, wrapping him in his arms.

"Of course we can," he breathed. "We can do it – we'll win the bet and we'll be together forever – you'll see."

Sasuke's eyes were half-closed and blank. Slowly, he returned the embrace.

"Yes, but… how long is forever?"

Neji's eyes widened and he pulled away to see Sasuke in the exact state he was in the day after Orochimaru's visit.

His pulse began to quicken in worry, and the Hyuuga knew if the Uchiha didn't look directly at him soon, that worry would quickly descend into panic.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" He asked breathlessly.

Sasuke shook his head, his eyes blank. He continued to stare at his hands.

"I… don't know," he replied. "I… just have this awful feeling…" He raised a hand and set it on his heart. "Right here. It's like it's being crushed."

_His heart? _Neji thought frantically. He set his hands on the Uchiha's shoulders.

"What do you mean? Your heart is being crushed? What're you talking about?"

Numbly, Sasuke shook his head.

"I… don't know." His voice was growing weaker, and Neji was beginning to panic. "Something bad is going to happen, Neji," Sasuke continued. His voice didn't sound weak now – it was frail, as if one little touch could shatter the Uchiha's voice box. "It's going to happen soon."

_Is it Orochimaru? _The Hyuuga thought. _Is that who he's sensing? Is it something else?_

"What is it, Sasuke?" he breathed to the other. "What's going to happen?"

The Uchiha raised his head and locked eyes with him, the black eyes dull and absolutely broken.

"Complete darkness," he replied softly.

The clock struck six.

The entire apartment suddenly shook violently, throwing both men to the floor.

Neji fought to regain his footing as another ferocious tremble vibrated the building, yanking the Uchiha up to his feet as well.

"It's an earthquake!" The Hyuuga yelled.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Neji! This is it!" He exclaimed, drawing the others attention. "This is what I was sensing! THIS IS IT!"

Suddenly the lights flashed out, and Neji immediately felt another presence in the room, activating his Byakugon.

Sasuke's alarmed cry told him he knew it too, and the Hyuuga immediately headed for the Uchiha, the shaking having separated them.

Something warm and alive latched onto his wrist as the sound of shattering glass filled his ears, and someone was behind him, holding a weapon to his throat.

"I guess you're ours, now," a deep voice breathed in his ear. In Neji's confusion, he couldn't place it – couldn't identify the intruder's Chakra. "_Stolen rebel_."

The Hyuuga's eyes widened.

_He knows!_

A painful yell make him snap out of it and start thrashing.

"SASUKE!"

But he couldn't get loose – the man behind him had expected it, and had cut off his retreat by pressing the blade against Neji's throat, gripping his wrist in a dangerous hold.

"Calm down, rebel," he breathed. "We're not gonna hurt you."

Then Sasuke let loose an enraged roar, and Neji heard the shattering of bone and the crunching of breaking wood.

The one behind him laughed icily.

"But your _friend _is a different story."

Neji's eyes widened.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't understand it – there were ninja in the room – he knew that the instant the lights went out. But why? Orochimaru created the prison himself – why would he create ninja too?

As he fought – activating his Sharingan to let him see his opponent – he realized Neji was immobilized, and cursed out loud. Goddammit, what was Orochimaru THINKING?

His attacker managed to slice him deeply across the side, and the Uchiha let out a raging bellow, grabbing the coffee table and yanking it up, swinging it to crash into the other's head.

A deadly crunch filled the air, and Sasuke knew that the other was either dead or permanently paralyzed.

But then something wrapped around his leg and squeezed.

He screamed as the bone in his shin was crushed, the same substance rising upwards, encircling him as he fought against it.

It was warm, but not with blood.

Sasuke's hand touched it.

His eyes widened.

_No. _

He was engulfed completely, and he felt his consciousness leaving him as what little light that had been there disappeared.

_It's sand. _

Red hair erupted in his mind's eye, but he couldn't stick it on a head, couldn't match it with a face.

_It's all sand._

He closed his eyes, blacking out.

_Neji…_

**End Chapter Eight – Stolen Rebels**

**Hope ya liked it!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	9. Enter Konoha

**Good evening everyone. Or rather good morning. Early morning. What the hell are all of you doing up so late? (for those of you in MY time frame) **

**Yes, yes – I know, I know. "Why haven't you been updating?" "Are you dead?" "When are you going to update?" "PLEASE UPDATE!! WITHOUT YOUR STORIES THERE IS NO REASON FOR **_**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!!**_**" **

**Yes. That last one was a true story. Kit-chan, I love you.**

**But anyway, yes, yes – I know everyone, I know. Allow me to explain.**

**The Honors curriculum at my school and my bastard of an ex had both sucked all of the energy out of me. That and Yu-Gi-Oh Abrigded got me hooked on good ole Yugi and SEXYAS**_**HELL**_** Yami, and it took everything in my power to continue writing Naruto again and NOT start a YGO story. **

"_**You already have like, a bajillion Naruto stories still in the works, dammit! WORK ON THOSE!!" **_

**And thus my muses screamed at me as such, angry and hurt at being neglected for so long. I'm sorry, my babies. –kisses muses- **

**Well… I have several other reasons for not updating when I SHOULD. –hits self- And the brunt of it has been laid upon my most recent update of Treacherous Heart. I'm so sorry, my darling. –smooches TH- But, let's face it, you're my online ranting place. **

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**Crystal Globe Prison**

**Chapter Nine – Enter Konoha**

"_Don't be… we're friendly."_

_He screamed as the bone in his shin was crushed, the same substance rising upwards, encircling him as he fought against it._

"_How do… know that?"_

_It was warm, but not with blood._

"_You don't have any… do you?"_

_**It's sand.**_

"_True, but what… my friend?"_

_He felt himself disappearing as he was totally engulfed. _

"_He'll be… You need to… with us."_

_**All sand.**_

"_And… if we don't?"_

_Cold darkness closed in._

"_We'll kill him."_

_**NO!**_

His eyes snapped open in shock, and he immediately bolted upwards into a sitting position, his right fist lashing out at the person kneeling beside him.

The blow was deftly caught, and black, enraged eyes met amused cerulean blue.

His entire arm shook with the ferocity on his blow, but the other seemed unaware of it as she smirked, not taking her eyes from the other.

"I told you we should've tied his wrists, Shika," she stated to another over her shoulder. "Now I'm tempted to clip the little bird's wings."

The other bristled.

"Just try it, _blonde_," he hissed, not breaking eye contact with the woman. She smirked again.

"Heehee. Looks like the little bird has an ego that doesn't match his wings," she cooed mockingly, raising a hand. "Looks like I'll just have to cut that mass of hot air down to size."

Her fingertips lightly touched the other's temple.

Immediately he yanked his hand from her grasp and – faster than a normal human being could see – redirected the fist towards her throat yelling –

"_DON'T TOUCH ME –!"_

"SASUKE!"

His blow stopped right before it could reach her throat as he turned his head, recognizing the voice.

"Neji?" He murmured breathlessly.

The other was about five feet away from him, shackles clasped around his wrists and ankles same as him and clothes a little ruffled, but looking generally unhurt.

"Don't move around too much, Sasuke," Neji warned before the raven could say anything. "Your shin's crushed – any jerky movement will make a bone shard pierce your artery – stay still!"

Sasuke ached to disobey, his entire body shaking, _demanding _him to lash out and tear apart and _kill _– as he was taught, but Neji's concerned eyes, his worried voice – forced him into temporary stillness.

And it was only Neji's reminder that made the pain come back full force.

Grunting with the strain of biting back a scream, Sasuke seemed to crumple upon himself, curling into a ball as best he could and shaking.

"Hm…" the blonde murmured blankly. "It seems your wound has caught up to you."

"Where are we?" Sasuke managed to bite out as he raised his head and stared into the blonde's face, his eyes flashing dangerous red. "Who are you? Why did you bring us here?"

The other with the blonde – a male with black hair pulled up into a ponytail – stepped forward.

"We brought you here because we want to help you," he stated. Sasuke hissed out a grim laugh.

"Really? You wanna help us? And we're supposed to believe that? How do we know you're not just more illusions of fucking Orochimaru's creation?"

The blonde took an outraged step forward.

"Why you little –!"

"Calm down, Ino," the other ordered. "It's natural they'd think that."

The blonde hissed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Still, it's fucking insulting!" She snapped.

"Sasuke." The raven turned to his comrade. Neji's eyes were narrow and ever searching. "I've scanned then with my sight – they're real."

Sasuke glared at him.

"Your sight has been fooled before, Neji!" He bit out. "Or have you already _forgotten_?"

Neji shrank back against the wall as if he had just been slapped, but Sasuke – drowning in pain and rage – was far past caring.

_I need to KILL something–_

The ninja with the black ponytail shrugged and shook his head before looking at the others.

"We understand your concern," he told the two on the floor. "And I want to tell you that we are no illusion. The crystal prison that Orochimaru trapped you in has been destroyed – you're in the hidden ninja village of Konoha: the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I am Shikamaru Nara – a ninja of this village."

Neji blinked.

"Konoha… we've heard of that. Isn't that the village that's bitter enemies with Oto?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Yes, the very same."

Sasuke glared at him heatedly.

"If we're enemies with you, then why do you want to help us?" He snapped. "Why the hell even SAVE us?"

"Because our Hokage has news she must tell you both," Shikamaru replied. "It is very important, and it concerns only you two."

Neji and Sasuke exchanged suspicious glances.

"And what exactly is this news?" Neji asked cautiously.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Can't tell you. Not allowed to. Don't know. Whatever – take your pick. She'll be here in a couple of minutes, so just relax until then."

Sasuke bristled.

"_Relax?" _He spat venomously. "How the hell can we _relax _when we're completely at the mercy of possible _enemies_?"

Ino sneered at him, her hand lashing out to grip a large chunk of the Uchiha's hair by the root and yanking, sending him crashing to the floor with a painful grunt.

"Keep up that attitude and you might not live long enough to _SEE _the Hokage!" She exclaimed, eyes flashing as Neji could only sit and watch with worried eyes, aching to save his lover but at the same time wounded from what the raven had said.

"Please stop!" The Hyuuga exclaimed. "He's injured – he can't think straight right now! He's of no danger to you, just leave him be!"

"He's right, Ino," Shikamaru stated as Sasuke slowly raised his eyes to glare upwards at the blonde with teeth bare in a snarl like a wounded animal, not moving from where he landed. "Lay off. I'm surprised he hasn't gone into a rage from the pain yet."

_Heh. _Sasuke smirked grimly. _I'm quite tempted to, though. _

"Please calm down, Sasuke," Neji breathed from somewhere above. "You struggling isn't making our predicament any better."

Sasuke slowly raised his head and turned it to look at Neji, the pain in his shin making his entire body numb. He could feel his energy being drained as his mind told his body to shut down in order to lessen the pain.

"_What is Orochimaru going to do?" _He asked softly in the Sound cant – so quiet Neji couldn't hear him and had to read his lips to know what the Uchiha was saying. _"Is he going to come get us?" _

Neji blinked and then shook his head darkly, eyes downcast.

"_Possibly," _he replied. _"Why? Do you want him to?" _

Sasuke's eyes turned dark, and he avoided Neji's gaze.

"_It would be better than here," _he breathed.

Neji remembered the countless days of solitary confinement and merciless training and days on end when Sasuke was holed up in Orochimaru's private rooms – doing God knows what – and scowled.

"_Would it?" _He replied, just the slightest bit scathingly. Sasuke gave him a curious look – what did Neji think of to make fire shoot out of his eyes? – before they both simultaneously heard footsteps nearing the dungeon door. Their caretakers turned to the heavy stone door.

"It's the Hokage," Shikamaru stated. Ino scoffed.

"It's about time!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke attempted to push himself up into a sitting position, but his arms quivered with strain and failed him, crumpling – exhausted – beneath his weight.

Neji saw him collapse again and strained against his shackles.

"Sasuke!" He hissed quietly. "SASUKE!"

_Be strong, Sasuke–_

The door opened.

Neji raised his eyes from the Uchiha to see a woman towering in the doorway, blonde hair and hazel eyes flashing dangerously, with her bosom threatening to pop out of her robe.

He blinked.

_THAT'S their Hokage?_

The click of high heels echoed as she entered.

"Good job Ino, Shikamaru," she nodded to the other two. "You may leave. I'll deal with them myself."

Sasuke raised his head weakly at attempted to glare at her, but exhaustion was too great a force and he went limp again and the two ninja bowed and exited, closing the door behind him.

Silently, the woman surveyed the two for a moment.

"Greetings," she began. "My name is Tsunade Sannin, and I am the Hokage of this village. Not the best impression we could've given, but you would've killed something had you awoken in a hospital. Especially _YOU_, raven." She shot Sasuke a look that went unnoticed. "You're the temperamental one of the two, aren't you?" Then she sighed and clucked her tongue, shaking her head. "Still, the crushed shin could've been avoided. Maybe _that's_ why you retaliated the way you did." Shifting, she kneeled down next to the limp Uchiha, turning him over onto his back with only weak grunts of protest from his end. "All right, let's see if we can fix you up. You both have severe injuries that need to be treated before I tell you anything."

Neji blinked in confusion as she raised her hands and held them over Sasuke's abdomen.

_Oh… their Hokage's a medic nin!_

Sure enough, green Chakra enveloped her hands and Sasuke shuddered underneath them, quivering as the power flowed through him. His entire body glowed faintly, but his shin flared brightly – the place where damage was most severe. It continued to flare until – before Neji's very eyes – the leg reshaped itself and grew in strength again. Then the glow slowly faded, and Neji was left – eyes wide in astonishment.

_Wow – not even Kabuto could heal such a serious wound so quickly!_

With a final shudder, Sasuke went still, and the Hokage withdrew her hands. She nodded, satisfied.

"All right – that should do it." She then stood and walked over to Neji, kneeling down in front of him. "Okay, now for you. You have a severe back injury right? Let me take care of it."

Neji fought down a wince as he remembered. When the lights had gone out in the apartment, something had immediately slashed at him from behind, seeking to quickly knock him unconscious. The attacker would've succeeded if Neji hadn't realized it was coming and twisted his body so that the attack missed, instead giving the Hyuuga a deep gash on his back that stretched across his side.

Tsunade raised her hands in front of Neji's eyes and something sharply struck him in the forehead, knocking him unconscious.

All he could register while Tsunade healed him was powerful warmth coming from her Chakra, and his own mingling with the green light as they assisted each other in healing the ragged wound. The pain was numbed, and it seemed like a cool hand ran over the gash, smoothing it over as it went.

It didn't last very long, and slowly the Hyuuga opened his eyes to see Tsunade kneeling over him.

"There, that's better, isn't it?" She asked, reaching for his shackles. "I sense you're the cool-headed one out of the two, so I'm going to unchain you." Two soft clicks filled the air as Neji's wrists were released. "I don't take kindly to dirty tricks – especially after I healed you two – two enemies of the Leaf Village, no less. I'm expecting you to keep the other under control while I explain what's going on though – especially when he wakes up to realize that the Hokage of his sworn enemy's village is right in front of him."

Neji blinked as he rubbed his wrists.

"Oh, all right," he replied, dully going along with the woman. "I think I'll be able to manage."

Tsunade nodded, satisfied. She stood up and Neji – on gently quivering legs – followed her example.

"Great! Now let's go." Leaning over, she took Sasuke by the front of his shirt and easily lifting him up with one hand, effortlessly slinging him over her shoulder. "C'mon – it'll be a while before he wakes up. Let's go somewhere more comfortable, all right?"

Blinking at her, Neji nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Slowly, he followed her out of the cell, wondering what was to become of him and his comrade.

**End Chapter Nine – Enter Konoha**

**Finally! I started writing this fucking story again! XD**

**Well, school's out now and my inspiration's back in full swing, so expect (hopefully) some more frequent updates from my side!**

**But only if I get some frequent reviews from your side, yeah? Thankies!**

**And we went to VEGAS this weekend! 8D Oh, so hot… literally. It was like, 115 effing degrees out there during the day – OHMYGAWD. **

**And I got a new bird! :D :D His/Her name's Aki! Aki-chan! –heartheartheart- I ish in luff with him. XD**

**(/) her. XD XD XD**

**Review, yeah? Thank you for all of your support! You all are amazing! –heart- **

**Ja ne! It's so GOOD to be back!**

**DDB**


End file.
